Client devices may provide messaging services using a messaging application. It is often desirable that the messaging application always be reachable by a messaging server (e.g., for purposes of network health and availability). To ensure network reachability, some messaging applications prevent user accounts from logging out of the messaging application. However, in some cases a client device may be shared between multiple users (e.g., when a family or group of coworkers shares a common device). Preventing users from logging out of a messaging application may make it difficult for multiple users to use the same device.